Une chanson pour tout changer
by Luxan
Summary: Ma première SongFic Os Fuffy... Encore une histoire guimauve... Et si le jour de sa rencontre avec Faith, Buffy réfléchissait moins et agissait plus ?


Hey ! Deux fanfic' dans une soirée ça fait beaucoup x)

Bref voilà un petit texte vraiment guimauve mais j'avais envie de l'écrire... Puis cette chanson me reste en tête toute la journée alors il fallait que je la place quelque part ! L'histoire est vraiment courte et j'ai laissé de coté pleins d'éléments.

Et ça correspond bien au couple Fuffy !

Rien ne m'appartiens, des personnages à la chanson !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

POV Buffy

Je suis au Bronze... Je regarde cette fille danser... Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard... Des paroles venaient dans mon esprit...

I threw a wish in the well,

Don't ask me, I'll never tell,

I looked to you as it fell,

And now you're in my way...

Pourquoi je pensais à ça en la regardant ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

Elle sort avec le mec... C'est un vampire ! Je me lève pour la suivre, et Scott pense que c'est pour lui... Je le recale gentiment et continue mon chemin. Elle est là à se battre contre le vampire. Je la détaille... Des papillons s'envolent dans mon estomac et je frisonne... Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive... Elle vient vers moi et me prend mon pieu...

I trade my soul for a wish,

Pennies and diamonds for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this,

But now you're in my way

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Pourquoi est ce que je pense à ça ? C'est une nouvelle tueuse j'en suis sure... Elle a explosé le vampire et on retourne à l'intérieur... Elle discute avec mes amis... Je la regarde, et de nouvelles paroles arrivent.

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

La soirée est finie, bien trop vite à mon goût mais bon.. Elle s'approche de moi et me souffle dans l'oreille en me tendant un papier :

« Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe? »

Comment à t'elle su la chanson à laquelle je pensais ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ? Je regarde le papier et y voit un numéro... Je prend mon portable et écrit :

« It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe? »

Je souris en l'envoyant ne m'attendant pas de réponse... Je rentre chez moi et me change pour me poser dans mon lit... Je pose mon portable sur la table de chevet, il vibre et je me jette dessus.

« And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe? »

Serais ce un message ? Ou un sous entendu explicite ? C'est vrai que tous les garçons la regardait... Même Alex... Peut être que je devrais lui mettre une pancarte « chasse privée » ? Mais qu'est ce que je dis moi ! J'suis hétéro et j'aime Angel ! Enfin j'essaye de convaincre qui ? Depuis que je la connais je ne peux me détourner d'elle... Mais je viens juste de la rencontrer ! Je ne peux pas ! Peut on tomber amoureuse d'une personne qu'on vient de rencontrer ? Oui c'est possible... Mais j'aimerais d'abord la connaître avant ! Je décide de m'endormir et d'attendre le lendemain.

Lendemain matin, lycée de Sunnydale

Faith parle avec Scott et ça m'énerve ! Alors que ça ne devrait pas ! J'arrive vers elle et la prend par le bras ! Elle me souris et me chuchote :

« You took your time at the call,

I took no time at the fall

You gave me nothing at all,

But still, you're in my way »

Je la regarde et elle me prend la main. Nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie pour aller chasser du vampire ! J'ai besoin de me défouler. Nous discutions de tout et de rien, j'apprend à la connaitre... On apprend à nous connaitre...

Nous arrivons vers une crypte, elle s'avance en m'expliquant sa philosophie de vie et tue tous les vampires. Elle me regarde et je lui dis :

« I beg, and borrow and steal

Have foresight and it's real

I didn't know I would feel it,

But it's in my way »

Elle me regarde avec son air rebelle mais je voyais dans son regard une incompréhension ! Je lui souris gentiment et m'approche d'elle. Je lui souffle dans l'oreille :

« Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby? »

Elle me regarde intensément... Je ne peux rien faire, mon cœur à prit la place de mon cerveau... Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée là, mais maintenant je ne peux plus reculer... J'envoie au diable toutes les personnes qui me dirait que c'est mal... Après tout j'ai le droit d'être heureuse non ? J'approche ma tête et touche ses lèvres.. Je sens qu'elle recule mais mes mains agrippe son coup et ses lèvres me répondent... Ses mains m'attrapent à la taille et me sert contre elle...

Elle met fin à notre baiser et me murmure :

« Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

So call me, maybe? »

POV Narrateur

Après cette après midi, les tueuses ne se quittaient plus. Tout le monde le pris bien, même Joyce qui proposa à Faith d'habiter chez elle mais dans la chambre d'ami. Wesley avait pris son rôle d'observateur très au sérieux dès qu'il était arrivé, et se prenait des vannes par les tueuses. Faith déteignait sur Buffy mais la blonde déteignait aussi sur la brune. Les deux se complétaient. Buffy réussis même à faire reprendre le lycée à Faith ce qui était un exploit ! Elles allaient souvent à Los Angeles pour faire du shopping, ce qui exaspérait la brune, mais elle aimait la blonde et elle n'avouerait jamais qu'elle aimait aussi leurs escapades à L.A.

Un jour, alors que Buffy était allongée dans l'herbe au lycée, que Alex était avec Cordy et Oz avec Willow, elle se demandait où était sa brune. La brune arriva avec son mp3 et laissa la chanson jouer. Call me maybe passa et la blonde enlaça la brune pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Je t'aime dit la blonde

- La seule chose positive de cette chanson c'est qu'elle nous as réunie... Même si ça c'est fait vite... Je t'aime mon cœur... »


End file.
